Servamp FanFiction: Lilly
Achtung - dieser Artikel ist nur Vorübergehend im Wiki. Er dient der Erstellung einer Fan Fiction über Lilly. Nach dem die Story fertig ist, wird sie ins Forum übergeben und diese Seite wird gelöscht. Noch wird gebeten den Artikel nicht zu lesen - er ist noch voll von Fehlern und Ausbesserungsbedarf der am Ende vollzogen wird. Kritik und Ähnliches bitte erst im Forum wenn der Artikel dort online ist. (Dies ist eine Fan Fiction und hat keinerlei Bezug zur Hauptstory - einige Dinge sind frei erfunden, übernommen wurden lediglich Schauplatz, Charakteren und Verbindungen der Charaktere) Dies ist eine Fan Fiction die aus den Federn zweier Autoren kommt - zur leichteren Kommunikation wird daher der Artikel mit den Kommentaren verwendet. Generell gilt, wer mit dem Forum Probleme hat, kann seine Fan Fiction auch gerne in einem Artikel schreiben und wenn diese fertig ist wird er vom aktiven Admin ins Forum kopiert und der Artikel gelöscht. Inhalt zeigen Die Story by "Akenori" Einleitung Wir befinden uns in Lilys Stammcafé in Tokio. Dieser hat bereits durch Tsubaki seine Kräfte verloren. Misono hat zurzeit Unterricht und ist daher nicht bei Lily. Mikado Alisuin ist vor drei Tagen auf eine Geschäftsreise nach England aufgebrochen. Die anderen Eves und deren Servamps suchen noch immer nach einer Methode wie man Tsubaki stoppen kann. Tausende von Tsubakis Abkömmlingen wurden bereits auf einem Konzert des Pianisten Licht Jekylland Todoroki von dessen Servamp Lawless getötet. Sie befinden sich ebenfalls noch in Japan. Meist halten sie sich jedoch nicht in der Nähe der anderen Eves auf. Kapitel 01 Lily stellte die Kaffeetasse ab und warf einen Blick auf die Uhr, die hinter ihm hing. Schon so spät? Misono würde bald mit dem Unterricht fertig sein, er sollte sich langsam beeilen. Sein Blick fiel nach links und rechts um einen Kellner zu erhaschen. Immer wenn man einen brauchte waren die woanders… Zur gleichen Zeit saßen auch Tsubaki, Belukia und Sakuya um die Ecke. Sakuya war gerade dabei Zucker in seinen Tee zu kippen als Tsubaki wieder einen seiner Lachanfälle bekam. „Hey, Tsubaki-san – wenn du nicht willst dass er uns bemerkt solltest du besser nicht so laut sein…am besten hältst du ganz die Klappe.“ ‚Im allerbesten Fall ertrinkst du in deinem Grünen Tee…‘ fügte er in Gedanken hinzu. „Hach – Sakuya – aber es macht so viel Spaß mit meinem Bruder zu spielen….und dieses ist eröffnet.“ Sakuya verdrehte genervt die Augen und nahm einen großen Schluck von seinem Tee – den er postwendend über den ganzen Tisch spuckte: „Igitt!!“ „Was für ein Benehmen – sieh dir das an Bel!“ „Widerlich!! Sakuyaaaaa. Benimm dich mal wenn du essen biiist. Hahahaha!“ „Salzig….“ Verzog Sakuya das Gesicht. „Aha.Ahahahahahahaha….“ begann Tsubaki erneut – wurde aber von Sakuya unterbrochen, der ihm den restlichen Tee ins Gesicht kippte! „Du warst das doch, der die Deckel von Zucker und Salz vertauscht hat….“knurrte er. Tsubaki musste husten, da er sich an dem Tee verschluckte, den er ins Gesicht bekam. Gestresst stand Sakuya auf und verließ das Café. „Er hat aber auch einen niedrigen Siedepunkt….“ Seufzte Tsubaki. „Ahhhh – Tsubakyuuun dein Gesicht ist gaaanz rot!“ Lily hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft einen Kellner zu finden und zu bezahlen. Er bemerkte, wie Sakuya aus dem Café stampfte. Lily verharrte ganz steif – er wollte nicht von ihm bemerkt werden – immerhin hatte er seine Kampfkraft verloren. Er trat vor die Tür: „Das ist aber gar kein Wetter für einen Schmetterling….“ Jammerte Lily – denn es schüttete in Strömen. Auf einmal wurde Lily leicht schwarz vor den Augen, er reichte mit der Hand aus und ergriff eine Straßenlaterne. „Huch!?“ „Ist alles in Ordnung?“ fragte ein junges Mädchen, das den Kopf schräg legte. Lily richtete sich wieder auf – der Schwindel war weg: „Ja, keine Sorge, ich habe nur das Gleichgewicht verloren.“ „Na so ein Glück! Ich dachte Sie kippen jetzt um.“ Lily musste kichern: „Das wäre doch mal was ganz neues. Nein wirklich keine Sorge.“ Obwohl er den Weg schon oft gegangen war, war dies das erste Mal, dass er sich bereits auf der Hälfte Kraftlos fühlte. Seine Beine fühlten sich weich an und er atmete schwer. Wieder wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen – doch auch diesmal war er gleich wieder bei Bewusstsein. Er fand sich selbst in einer Pfütze kniend wieder – war er tatsächlich zu Boden gegangen? Sein Atem brannte ihm in der Kehle und beim Schlucken hatte er das Gefühl einen Kloß im Hals zu haben. Mit zittrigen Knien stand Lily wieder auf. Er wankte von einem Bein aufs andere – dann verflog der Schwindel wieder. Zum Glück schaffte er es ohne weitere Anfälle nach Hause. Im Haus der Alisuins wurde er von Yamane begrüßt: „Du warst aber auch lange unterwegs – irgendwie siehst du blass aus…“ „Keine Sorge – es geht mir gut.“ Versicherte Lily. ‚Vielleicht lege ich mich einfach ein wenig hin…‘ Überlegte er zu sich selbst und ging hinauf. Im Korridor zog sich auf einmal wieder sein Magenzusammen und er fühlte wieder das Gefühl, dass ihm schwarz vor Augen wird. Er streckte die Hand nach der Wand aus und fing sich ab – ihm wurde auf einmal ganz heiß. „War…in dem Kaffee so viel Koffein??“ „Hey Lily! Was machst du da?“ „Ah – Mi..Misono!“ Lily drehte sich um und tat so als sei nichts. „Was ist mit dir?“ fragte Misono erneut. Da viel Lilys Blick auf Misonos schmutzige Hose: „Was ist denn mit deiner Hose passiert?“ „Hä?! Ach so – so ein Tölpel ist zu dicht an mir durch eine Pfütze gefahren!“ „Oh – ich hör mir die Geschichte gleich an – ich muss nur noch mal schnell zur Toilette!“ Misono verstand sein Verhalten nicht: „Sag mal ist dir Übel??“ „Aaach Iwooo!“ rief Lily der sich auf dem Weg zur Toilette befand. „Hast du wieder Kunstblumen bestäubt?!“ fragte Misono vorwurfsvoll – nach dem ihm Lily mal erzählte, dass ihm dabei übel werden würde versuchte er immer sich das bildlich vorzustellen. War er jetzt etwa Zeuge davon geworden? Lily taumelte aus dem Bad und fühlte sich hundeelend – dabei war er ein Schmetterling. Ihm war schwindlig und schlecht. Langsam taumelte er in sein Zimmer und setzte sich auf sein Bett. Sein Hemd war schon ganz nassgeschwitzt. „Lily…“ Misono kam durch die Tür hinein, er hatte seinen wankenden Gang bemerkt. „Oh – Misono! Alles in Ordnung – mach dir keine Sorgen. Überdosis Koffein.“ „Was hast du? Keine Minute kann man dich alleine lassen!!“ Schimpfte sein Eve. „Mir ist etwas übel – ich fühle mich etwas flau…aber sonst geht es.“ „Aha…“ Misono war nicht überzeugt. „Lily, Misono – es gibt gleich Abendessen – ihr werdet erwartet.“ Sagte eine Angestellte. Misono blickte seinen Servamp an – er war blass um die Nase und sah gequält aus: „Du bleibst besser hier.“ „Nein…ich muss das Koffein verdünnen – es geht schon.“ Beim Abendessen unterhielt sich das Personal – Lily hatte Schwierigkeiten der Konversation zu folgen. Immer wieder fühlte er kleine Schwindelanfälle – das Essen rührte er kaum an. Immer wieder hatte er Doppelbilder vor den Augen – er kippte ein Glas nach dem anderen. Nicht mal nach Rauchen war ihm zumute. „Das ist jetzt das 10 Glas….Lily…“ Bemerkte Misono. Lily führt auch dieses Glas zum Mund doch da verlor er die Kontrolle über seine Hand und es rutschte ihm aus den Fingern und zersprang auf dem Boden in tausend kleine Scherben. „Lily!!“ Misono sprang auf. Selbst Hattori sah von seinem Tee auf. Lily beugte sich vor Schmerzen nach vorn und schrie auf – er wollte aufstehen um sich hinzulegen doch er stürzte ohne Umwege zu Boden wo er sich vor Krämpfen krümmte. „Lily!! Was ist mit dir!? Schnell wir brauchen Hilfe!!“ rief Misono, dem es ganz anders wurde. Hattori kniete sich zu Lily: „Hey! Was ist los? Sag doch was!“ „Hattori-sensei…kommen Sie von da unten wieder hoch?“ fragte Misono als er den Alten da auf dem Boden knien sah. „…“ Nach wenigen Minuten wurde Lily bewusstlos – er rührte sich nicht mehr. Einige Angestellte brachten ihn in sein Zimmer – begleitet von Misono. Hattori, den sie auf dem Boden vergessen hatten kämpfte damit aufzukommen. Er kämpfte sich zum Telefon und wählte Mikados Nummer. „Jetzt ist es gerade etwas ungünstig…kann ich später zurückrufen?“ fragte Mikado. „Bitte…es ist…wichtig….Lily geht es schlecht. Wir fürchten es könnte auch Misono schaden, wir wissen nicht was er hat.“ „Bitte?! Misono ist in Gefahr?! Ich komme sofort nach Hause.Misono darf das Haus nicht verlassen! Er soll unter ständiger Beobachtung stehen. Kümmert euch um Lily. Ich nehme den nächsten Flug!“ Mikados Finger zitterten als er Auflegte. Er entschuldigte sich und verließ ohne noch mal ins Hotel zugehen das Gebäude. Auf der Straße rief er ein Taxi, dass es ihn sofort zum Flughafen bringen möge. „Bitte…Misono…bitte – es muss dir einfach gut gehen!“ Kapitel 2 ‚Warum muss dieser Taxifahrer so trödeln??‘ Dachte Mikado während er unentwegt an Misonos Zustand dachte. „Can’t you drive faster!?“ „I’m sorry Mister, but I do need my driver license.” ‘Dem ist sein Führerschein wichtiger als mein Sohn?! Ich kann nicht zulassen noch jemanden zu verlieren!!‘ „I don’t care about you license! My son is in danger! Now hurry!!” “Stop it!! What are you doing!!??“ Lily lag vor Schmerzen stöhnen auf seinem Bett und rollte sich von einer auf die andere Seite. Hattori war ratlos. „Irgendwas müssen wir doch tun!“ rief Misono aus. Dodo kratzte sich am Kopf: „Wer könnte so etwas tun?“ „Seid ihr nicht im Krieg mit einem anderen?“ frage Julie und hielt die Hand ihrer Schwester ganz fest. Misono schüttelte den Kopf: „Ich glaube nicht, dass Tsubaki das war…immerhin hat er Lily schon besiegt. Der ist jetzt vermutlich hinter den anderen her.“ „Was wird Mikado-sama sagen??“ fragten Juli und Marie wie aus einem Mund. „Wehe er sagt ich darf das Haus nicht verlassen….“ Grummelte Misono – das Schlimmste ahnend. Hattori räusperte sich – das hatte er ja völlig vergessen! „Misono…Ich sprach ja mit Eurem Vater…“ „Ich will es gar nicht wissen!! Passt mir auf Lily auf ich muss telefonieren!“ Misono verließ das Zimmer und wählte Mahirus Nummer. „Hi? Misono?“ „Ja, ich bin es….Ihr habt die einmalige Gelegenheit mir und Lily zu helfen! Kommt sofort zu mir nach Hause!“ „Warte wenn du Hilfe willst dann bitte uns doch einfach…Was gibt es denn.“ „Lily…es geht ihm…ganz schlecht. Deshalb sollt ihr in meinen Rettungsplan mit eingebracht werden.“ Misono legte auf um ihnen keinen Wahl zu lassen. Wie er es hasste um Hilfe zu bitten. Seine Knie gaben nach und er sank zu Boden. Der ganze Stress war einfach zu viel! Was war nur mit Lily los?? Zwar wusste er, dass Servamps unsterblich sind, aber dennoch hatte er Angst Lily zu verlieren. Er bemerkte wie er am ganzen Leib zitterte. ‚Sei stark Misono! Jetzt nur nichts anmerken lassen!!‘ Doch da merkte er wie seine Augen heiß wurden und das Bild vor ihm verschwamm. ‚Nein! Nein! NEIN! Ich werde nicht heulen!!!‘ Seine Lippe bebte und er hatte schwer damit zu kämpfen die Tränen zurück zu halten. Zum Glück waren alle damit beschäftigt sich um Lily zu kümmern…er wollte so nicht gesehen werden“ Mikado hatte es in der Zwischenzeit geschafft den Taxifahrer vom Fahrerplatz zu verdrängen und brach alle Geschwindigkeitsrekorde. Der Taxifahrer klammerte sich am Haltegriff des Beifahrersitzes fest und starb einen Tod nach dem anderen. „Where did you get your driver license from?!“ „I suppose I don’t have one – but it looks simple!” “I do know exactly why! You’ re goin’ to kill us! You’ll pay for your mistake – I promise!“ „I‘ ve already paid for my mistakes by losing those who were dear to me! I won’t pay for coming too late with my son’s life” “But mine is OK?!” Mikado war an jeder großen Kreuzung erleichtert, dass England auch Linksverkehr hatte. ‚Für meine Untreue habe ich mit dem Leben meiner Frau und meiner Geliebten bezahlt…Und mit dem Verlust meines Erstgeborenen….Ich kann nicht auch noch Misono verlieren – er ist alles was ich noch habe!!‘ Er jagte das Taxi quer über die Kreuzung, nahm zum Ausweichen den Bürgersteig und machte auch vor doppelt durchgezogenen Linien nicht halt. Er musste um jeden Preis so schnell es ging zu Hause sein. „Seriously – whatever you’re taking – it’s too much!!!” Brüllte der Taxifahrer, der sich sicher war, Mikado stand unter dem wahnhaften Einfluss irgendwelcher Drogen. Am Flughafen legte Mikado eine Vollbremsung hin – blind griff er in den Geldbeutel und warf dem Mann einige Scheine hin. Ohne weiter zu zögern rannte er ins Gebäude. Der Taxifahrer hoffte nur für die Passagiere, dass er nicht noch dachte er muss ein Flugzeug stehlen… Ein Fahrer hielt hinter ihm an und schaute ins Auto hinein, der Taxifahrer löste seine verkrampften Hände vom Haltegriff: „Don’t even dare to ask…“ So schnell sie konnten waren Mahriu mit Kuro im Schlepptau, Tetsu und Hyu gekommen. Dodo ließ sie hinein. Misono hatte sich wieder etwas gefangen und bat das restliche Personal aus Lilys Zimmer. Hyu kletterte auf Tetsu: „Das ist doch wohl nicht ansteckend oder?!“ „Keine Ahnung….Aber ihr seid doch unsterblich oder?“ „Das schon…Aber nicht immun gegen Schmerzen.“ „Seit wann ist das denn schon so?“ fragte Mahiru. Misono zuckte die Achseln: „Als ich heute Nachmittag von der Schule kam ging es ihm schon nicht so gut…“ „War er die ganze Zeit hier?“ Lily schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich meinte er sagte was von einer Überdosis Koffein…ich denke er war in seinem Stammkaffee. Stimmt’s Lily?“ „Ja…aber ich hab nur 3 Kaffee getrunken….“ „Vielleicht entwickelt er jetzt eine Laktoseintoleranz….“ Überlegte Kuro. Mahiru sah seinen Servamp ungläubig an: „Das ist ja mal eine lächerliche Theorie…deinem Bruder geht es schlecht und das fällt dir dazu ein!?“ Kuro ging in die Hocke: „Tut mir leid Lily…Das ist mir alles zu anstrengend…“ „Es ist jetzt schon spät – ich schlage vor, wir warten bis morgen ab – dann gehen wir noch mal in das Café und suchen nach Hinweisen. Was denkst du Misono? Mehr können wir jetzt nicht machen…“ stellte Mahiru fest. Misono nickte: „Wahrscheinlich hast du recht…“ Hyu sprang von Tetsu hinunter: „Ich werde hierbleiben und das Haus überwachen! Für den Fall dass der Täter ihn jetzt alle machen will!!“ „Hä? Welchen Täter?“ fragte Tetsu. „Das ist ganz eindeutig kein Unfall – das war Mord.“ Ahmte Hyu die Stimme eines TV-Ermittlers nach. Tetsu kratzte sich am Kopf: „Du schaust zu viele Krimis…Er ist doch noch am Leben…“ Hyu versteinerte in seiner Pose – aber was könnte er dann zu dem Thema sagen. „Das ist echt super nett von euch – aber es geht schon….“ Versprach Lily, doch die Blicke der anderen verrieten ihm, das sie nicht überzeugt waren. „Ok – es wird schon. Wir machen sinnlos alle Pferde scheu.“ „Vielleicht hat er Insektengift abbekommen….“ Überlegte Kuro. „Jetzt reicht es aber!“ schimpfte Mahiru. Kuro ging in Katzenform: „Nyaaaaaaa! Wer kann so einem süßen Kätzchen ein Haar krümmen…nyaaaa!“ „Mach jetzt bloß nicht auf süße Katze!! Du bist der älteste – Streng dich mal an was er haben könnte!!“ „Nyaaa? Der Druck des Ältesten ist zu groß…ich kann nicht mehr denken….nyaa.“ „Vergiss es! Du hast ja noch gar nichts gemacht!! Mach dich mal nützlich!!“ Kuro seufzte und sprang auf Lilys Bett: „Nyaaaa – ich bin das ‚jetzt geht es dir gleich besser-Kätzchen‘. Wenn ich da bin wirst du von meiner Niedlichkeit verzaubert und es geht dir besser.“ Mahiru krempelte einen Ärmel zurück um Kuro erneut die Leviten zu lesen – doch Tetsu hielt ihn fest: „Schau doch.“ Lily lächelte Kuro an: „Das ist lieb von dir – Nii-san.“ „Nyaaaaaaaa.“ Lily kraulte Kuro das Fell. „Kuro wage es nicht das jetzt auszunutzen!“ drohte Mahiru. Nach zwei Stunden Krankenbesuch gingen die Gäste wieder – nur Hyu blieb in der Nähe – er vermutete jemand könnte Lily absichtlich geschwächt haben nur um ihn dann anzugreifen. Es war inzwischen 11 Uhr und Misono schlief auf dem Boden von Lilys Zimmer. Mit Mühe richtete sich Lily auf und saß erschöpft an der Bettkannte. Er wollte Misono zurück in sein Bett bringen, aber er konnte kaum stehen – wie sollte er ihn dann tragen?? Wieder zog sich sein Magen krampfartig zusammen und er setzte sich wieder – so wird das doch nie was! „Hey Mahiru!“ Mahiru der gerade das Haus verlassen hatte wandte sich um – Mikuni stand auf der Gegenüberliegenden Straßenseite. „Mikuni? Was ist?“ „Was ist mit Misono? Geht es ihm gut?“ „Wie kommst du darauf, es könnte ihm schlecht gehen?“ Mikuni tätschelte Abel: „Abel hat sich soolche Sorgen gemacht es könnte was mit ihm sein!“. Mahiru legte den Kopf schräg: „Kann es sein, dass du Abel für deine Gefühle missbrauchst?“ „Missbrauchen? Ich? Abel?? Hahahahahahahahaha!! Abel hast du das gehört? Was für ein naiver Junge dieser…“ „Ist gut! Das nervt!! Hast du was damit zu tun?“ „Womit? Ich frage dich doch was los ist – Shirota, Mahiru!“ Kuro saß auf Mahirus Schulter: „Der ist zu stressig – gehen wir einfach.“ „Nein, er ist immerhin sein Bruder und hilft uns beim Trainig…Mikuni…Lily geht es schlecht. Wir wissen nicht warum.“ „Lily? Was hat er denn?“ „Bauchschmerzen. Es klingt als spiele sein Magen-Darm verrückt….Ich bin ja kein Arzt aber es sieht ernst aus.“ Mikuni schaute zu den Fenstern hoch: „Abel fragt wie es Misono geht…“ Mahiru schaute Abel an: „Sie sagt doch gar nichts….“ „AAAAAAHHH! Schau Abel nicht mit solch lüsternem Blick an – und schreibe Abel keine Geschlechtlichen Attribute zu!!“ Mahiru verdrehte die Augen: „Misono geht es soweit gut – ich denke er ist besorgt um Lily. Er hat aber keine Beschwerden.“ „Haaaaaa….was ein Glück, was Abel?“ Kapitel 3 Am nächsten Morgen fühlte sich Lily noch immer nicht besser – er hatte die ganze Nacht kaum geschlafen. Seine Hände waren noch immer ganz schwitzig. Im Austausch für ein Parfait überwachte Hyu das Haus auch noch während Misono in der Schule war. Lilly hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen deswegen. Aber er konnte das Bett nicht verlassen. Glücklicherweise ging jedoch alles gut, bis Misono aus der Schule kam. In Absprache hatten heute alle 3 Eves ihre Nachmittagskurse sausen lassen um so früh wie möglich zum Café zu gehen. „Ich kann wirklich versuchen mitzukommen – ich reiß mich zusammen.“ Versprach Lily, doch damit stieß er auf allgemeine Ablehnung. „Lily – wir schaffen das ohne dich…du kannst ja nicht mal kämpfen.“ Erläuterte Hyu. Lily ließ den Kopf hängen – Misono sah die Gruppe an: „Moment – wenn Lily nicht dabei ist…wer…ich meine…für den unwahrscheinlichen Fall, dass der Weg zu anstrengend wird und ich…ähem…naja…wer von euch Tölpel trägt mich dann!?“ Tetsu zuckte mit den Schultern: „Ich kann das machen – du siehst nicht schwer aus.“ „Hä?! Willst du damit sagen ich bin klein du Tölpel?!“ „Nein – ich meine nur, dass ich dich sicher locker packe.“ „Wie?! Du willst mich tragen – das ich nicht lache! Du bist doch ein Idiot! Wie könnte ich dir a vertrauen??“ „Idiot? Das ist aber nicht nett. Ich trage doch auch Hyu.“ „Hyu ist unsterblich wie du weißt! Außerdem bin ich nicht so ein Winzling so wie der da!“ „Winzling?! Wer ist hier ein Winzling zu Zwerg! Außerdem ist Tetsus Schulter besetzt! Durch mich den Servamp des….“ „Hyu keinen Neid – wenn er schlapp macht wirst du laufen. Außerdem wirst du doch eh im Sarg schlafen wie ich dich kenne.“ „Neidisch? Ich? HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH….ja.“ „Hyu…du bist doch nicht DoubtDoubt.“ Bemerkte Kuro. Mahiru schlug auf den Tisch: „Wir machen es wie Tetsu sagt: Hyu geht in den Sarg, Misono wird im Falle das er…ihr wisst schon…von Tetsu getragen und…“ „Nyaaaa ich werde auch getragen….nyaaaaa!“ „NEIN! Du läufst schön selbst!“ So machte sich die Kleingruppe auf den Weg und Lilly blieb allein in seinem Zimmer zurück. "Hoffentlich überanstrengt sich Misono nicht...." sagte Lilly noch zu sich selbst, bevor er sich auf ein Neues übergeben musste. Wieso nur ging es ihm so schlecht? Er fand einfach keine Antwort darauf. Er erinnerte sich an ein Ereignis, als er noch ein Mensch war – damals war er gerade 24 Jahre alt und war als Rockstar bekannt. Als er im Laufe seiner Karriere abgesunken war, half ihm ein junger Mann aus Japan wieder auf die Beine. Eines Tages war Lilly mit diesem Mann – er musste so um die 18 gewesen sein – in den Wald ging um zu flanieren. Die Erinnerung an diesen Tag waren für Lilly auch heute noch verschwommen, doch einige Momente hatten sich in sein Gedächtnis gebrannt: Sein Kumpel begann während des Spaziergangs im Wald zu schwächeln und ging in die Knie, Lilly hatte Mitleid und sorgte sich um ihn, daher nahm er ihn Huckepack. Der junge Mann fühlte sich heiß an, offenbar hatte er hohes Fieber! Mehr und mehr war er dabei mit dem Bewusstsein einzutrüben. Auf dem Weg zum Waldrand stach ihn plötzlich etwas in den Fuß – was war das?!. Kurz darauf fühlte er – ähnlich wie jetzt – ein starkes Schwindelgefühl und eine grässliche Übelkeit. Sein Magen zog sich mehrmals zusammen und er musste sich schwallartig übergeben. Sein Kumpel fragte mit schwacher Stimme was passiert sei – doch Lilly wusste keine Antwort. Er kämpfte sich weiter bis zum Waldrand – es ging ihm so schlecht, doch er wollte auf keinen Fall seinen besten – nein sogar einzigen Freund nicht damit belasten, da dieser selbst krank zu sein schien. Die Übelkeit war immer schlimmer geworden und bald wurde er auch noch von Krämpfen geplagt und da ahnte er, dass er dies vermutlich nicht überleben würde. Wie er seinen Freund kannte, würde er alles geben um ihn zu retten, doch damit würde dieser sich nur selbst gefährden – immerhin war er auch krank. Mit schwacher Stimme verlangte er von seinem Freund, dass er ihm versprechen musste, dass er keine Hilfe holen würde – denn war zufrieden mit seinem Leben und ihm an seiner Seite. Dieser hielt Lillys Hand und flehte ihn an durchzuhalten – ihn nicht alleine zu lassen. Lilly jedoch hatte beschlossen hier zu sterben, damit würde sein bester Freund eine Chance bekommen ein besseres Leben zu führen und überhaupt unbeschadet zu überleben. Für ihn war nun der Punkt erreicht zu gehen – und er hoffte auf Erlösung von allem Übel was ihm in der Welt widerfahren war. Das letzte woran sich Lilly noch erinnerte waren die feuchten Augen seines besten Freundes – er konnte sich nicht erinnern ob sie nur vom Fieber glasig waren oder ob er um ihn weinte. Was war wohl aus ihm geworden – wie war sein Name? Lilly wusste es nicht mehr. Egal wie verkrampft er versuchte sich zu erinnern, es war wie ausradiert. Die Erlösung, die er sich damals erhofft hatte, war niemals eingetreten, stattdessen war er nun an ein ewiges Leben gekettet. Und nun fühlte er sich wieder genauso unwohl wie damals. Nur, dass er diesmal definitiv nicht „sterben“ würde. Wieder musste Lilly würgen. „Wenn ich nur so hier rum sitze, dann ändert sich auch nichts….vielleicht gehe ich ein bisschen durchs Haus und lenke mich ab uärghs!“ Lilly stand auf und schleppte sich aus dem Zimmer bis hin zur Treppe – doch als er oben vor der Treppe stand, verschwamm das Bild vor seinen Augen. Alles begann sich immer schneller zu drehen. Lilly reichte mit der Hand zum Geländer aus, doch kippte bereits nach vorn und verfehlte es. Den Gesetzen der Physik unterliegend verlor er das Gleichgewicht und stürzte nach unten. Mit dem Kopf stieß er mehrmals gegen die Treppenstufen und unten liegend hörte er nur wie sich Schritte schnell auf ihn zu bewegten. Vor seinen Augen sah er wieder das Gesicht seines Kumpels aus Menschenzeit – in seinem Kopf hallte dessen Stimme wider: „Lilly!! Liiiilyyyyy!!!“ Wieso nannte er ihn Lilly? Das war doch damals gar nicht sein Name?! „Lilly! Was ist mit Misono??“ Misono? Der lebte damals doch noch gar nicht…Lilly öffnete die Augen: Über ihm stand Mikado gebeugt und sah ihn voller Sorge im Blick an. Offenbar hatte er sich nur eingebildet, dass sein Kumpel von damals mit ihm sprach – es war in Wahrheit Mikado. „Lilly! Was ist mit Misono?“ Vor Sorge erregt zerstörte er seine Brille… „Keine Sorge, Mikado-sama, Misono ist wohl auf – ich habe hier als einziges ein Problem…“ Mikado setzte seine Ersatzbrille auf und atmete auf: „Zum Glück…aber…was genau ist mit dir?“ „Mir ist nur sehr, sehr übel – ich muss brechen und mein Magen rebelliert.“ „Das höre ich…“ sprach Mikado auf Lillys Magenrumoren an. Da keine Angestellten direkt in der Nähe waren, half Mikado dem Servamp seines Sohnes selbst auf. Lilly bedankte sich und setzte sich sofort wieder. „Wie bekommen wir dich jetzt ins Bett?“ grübelte er während er in seinem Kopf nach Lösungen suchte Lilly wieder in sein Zimmer zu befördern. „Mikado-sama…solltet Ihr nicht in London sein?“ „Als ich hörte, dir ging es schlecht fürchtete ich auch um Misono…er ist doch noch so klein und zerbrechlich…und schwach…“ „Misono ist schon deutlich stärker geworden…Mikado-sama.“ „Nur weil er nicht mehr an den Rollstuhl gebunden ist, heißt das nicht, dass er jetzt stark ist. Er braucht immer noch viel Hilfe und Unterstützung. Ich muss für ihn da sein, wenn er Hilfe braucht!“ Bei diesem Satz posierte Mikado als Cosplaye er einen Jungen, der die Welt vor dem Untergang bewahren will. Lilly seufzte – und danach übergab er sich vor dessen Füße. „HEY! Pass auf, die sind neu und waren teuer!! Ach ja – wo ist Misono jetzt eigentlich?“ Lilly sah, wie knapp er Mikados Schuhe verfehlt hatte und sah seinen Kopf schon rollen, da atmete er erleichtert auf, als dieser das Thema wechselte. „Nun, er ist mit Freunden unterwegs….“ „Wie, Unterwegs? Wo ist er denn?“ „Karaoke – mit Mahiru und Tetsu. Welche Bar weiß ich nicht – ich musste ja hier bleiben.“ „Karaoke…mein Misono!! Alleine mit zwei Halbstarken in einer Karaoke bar?! Ohne Servamp?“ „Beruhigt Euch Mikado-sama – mit mir an meiner Seite hätte Misono heute keinen Spaß gehabt, da er nur Krankenschwester hätte spielen müssen - und ich denke wir wissen beiden wie unbegabt er darin ist.“ „Das ist wohl war….ich sollte Dodo schicken ihn abzuholen.“ Lilly rutschte das Herz in die Hose – er wusste ja, dass Misono nicht in einer Karaoke Bar war sondern nach Hinweisen für Lillys Zustand suchte – aber hätte Lilly die Wahrheit gesagt, wäre Mikado sofort ausgerastet. Jetzt will er ihn auch noch abholen? „Mikado-sama – lasst Misono doch diesen Spaß, er ist sonst so oft allein.“ „Wenn er bis um acht Uhr nicht wieder da ist, werde ich Dodo losschicken. Ich helfe dir ins Bett.“ „Nicht nötig…“ Lilly lehnte Mikados Hand ab und taumelte die Treppe wieder nach oben. Yamane stand im Gang und musterte ihn mit Vorwurfsvollen Blicken: „In diesem Zustand aufzustehen…Unverantwortlich. Ich habe dir einen Tee gemacht, er steht auf deinem Nachtschrank.“ „Ah, vielen Dank, Yamane.“ Lilly tastete sich an der Wand entlang und musste zweimal wegen schweren Krämpfen stehen bleiben. In seinem Zimmer angekommen hörte er ein Türklicken, doch er war ja derjenige der durch die Tür kam – halluzinierte er jetzt auch noch? Sein Blick fiel auf das Fenster – es stand offen und kühler Wind wehte hinein. „Diese Yamane…da wird mir ja ganz kalt…“ Lilly machte das Fenster wieder zu und legte sich aufs Bett. „Immerhin hat sie mir Tee dagelassen….“ Lilly nahm einen großen Schluck von dem Kamille-Tee. Kurz darauf zog sich bei ihm alles zusammen, er ließ die Tasse fallen und verbrühte sich dabei auch noch die Brust. „Verdammt!!“ Lilly fiel aus dem Bett und krümmte sich vor Bauchschmerzen. „Aaaah!“ Eine Tür knarrte, doch die Zimmertür blieb verschlossen…Lilly schaute gequält zur Zimmerdecke – das konnte doch nicht sein!? Sein Kumpel aus Menschentagen? Der musste doch schon lange tot sein: „Du…hier? Nein unmöglich – ah…üarghs…- du bist doch…tot.“ „Oh, wie gemein! Mein eigener Bruder verkauft mich für tot!! Ahahahahahaha…..haaaa….wie ermüdend….“ „Tsubaki?“ „Angenehme Träume; O-Nii-chan.“ „Wieso…Was machst du hier? Antworte…“ „Lass.uns.spielen.O-Nii-chan.“ „Spielen?“ Tsubaki öffnete das Fenster und sprang hinaus. Obwohl er draußen war, hallte überall Tsubakis Lachen wider – wie konnte das sein?? Lilly wurde schwarz vor Augen. Kapitel 4 Als Lilly wieder zu sich kam, standen einige Angestellte um ihn herum, auch Mikado war dabei. Gerade wollte er losplaudern, dass Tsubaki hier drin war, dann dachte er noch mal darüber nach: Es war viel zu unwahrscheinlich! Immerhin hatte er zuerst geglaubt sein Kumpel von damals sei im Zimmer – dieser war schon lange tot, daher war es sehr wahrscheinlich, dass er Tsubaki nur in einem Traum gesehen hatte. Lilly schaute sich im Zimmer um – nichts wies darauf hin, dass Tsubaki hier war – und was hätte er überhaupt hier erreichen wollen? Er war ja bereits unschädlich…Dieser Gedanke ließ Lilly einen Schauer über den Rücken fahren. „Und Tsubakyun, hast du das Gift verabreichen können??“ fragte Belukia und drückte das 43. Stockwerk im Aufzug. an „Jep! Obwohl ich erwischt wurde, aber er schien keinen Schimmer zu haben, was ich dort wollte. Stattdessen beschuldigte er mich als tot.“ „Ah ~ dieser Lilly ist so ein Idiot! Erst kennt er dich nicht und jetzt tut er so als wärst du tooooot?? Was soll das Ganze mit Lilly üüüüberhaupt? Warum kann ich ihn nicht einfach Aufspießen?“ „Weil das etwas zwischen ihm und mir ist. Tut mir leid Bel.“ Belukia verstand nicht: „Häääääääääää~?? Die anderen kannten dich doch auch nicht? Warum gerade Lilly?“ „Das ist privat~!“ Belukia zog eine Schnute und stoppte den Aufzug: „Du willst es nicht mal mir erzählen?“ Tsubaki staunte nicht schlecht – obwohl er Belukia ja kannte hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass Bel extra den Aufzug stoppen würde um diese Information zu erhalten. „Nun? Ich dachte immer aaaalles was Sensei gesagt hat habe Priorität…. Du hast doch immer gesagt, du seist nur erschaffen worden mit dem Zweck alle anderen Servamps zu vernichten…Lilly hatten wir doch schon als ersten abgehakt.“ Tsubaki lehnte sich gegen die Aufzugstür: „Da du nicht lockerlassen wirst: Es stimmt, alles was Sensei sagt hat Priorität – ich werde nicht von meinen Plänen ablassen. Sie sind der Grund warum ich existiere. Doch nun zu Lilly: Als Lilly vor vielen Jahren ein Mensch war, war er ein Rockstar, der im Alter von 16 Jahren entdeckt worden war. Seine Musik war der Hammer~….Ursprünglich war er im Waisenhaus aufgewachsen, mit der Musik und der Story eroberte er schnell die Herzen der Fans…“ Tsubakis Blick wurde ungewöhnlich ernst, „Ich war einer von ihnen. Der Ruhm jedoch tat Lilly nicht gut – er begann zu trinken und stieg immer weiter ab…Es tat weh das zu sehen. Eines Tages fand ich ihn neben einer Tür liegend vor – er war total besoffen und schien nicht bei Bewusstsein zu sein. Ich schüttelte ihn und induzierte ein Erbrechen – bei Lilly! Dann wachte er auf und fragte nach meinem Namen. Ich antwortete – wir freundeten uns mit der Zeit an. Ich half ihm wieder auf die Beine. Er wurde mein bester Freund – bis zu jenem Tag: Es waren gerade die Semesterprüfungen zu Ende und ich war von all dem ziemlich geschlaucht. Lilly schlug einen Ausflug durch den Wald vor um mich abzulenken. Fern von allem was mit Medizin und Krankenhäusern zu tun hatte. In dem Wald spürte ich wie meine Temperatur anstieg und mir wurde schwindlig. Irgendwann bemerkte es Lilly und beschloss mich zu tragen, da ich kaum noch laufen konnte. Jedoch ging es auch Lilly auf einmal schlecht – und es wurde immer schlimmer. Es fing mit leichtem Schwindel und Cephalgie, ich meine Kopfschmerzen an und endete mit Hämoptysen…“ „Heeeemooo-was?“ unterbrach Belukia, der von der Geschichte ganz mitgerissen war. Tsubaki schaute nicht vom Boden auf: „Bluthusten. Wenn ich an damals denke hab ich das Gefühl ich muss mich wie ein Medizinstudent ausdrücken…. Lilly brach am Waldrand zusammen – bis hier her hatte er mich getragen…für mich bedeutete das die Rettung – mir hatte er damit das Leben gerettet, doch sich selbst so geschwächt, dass seines zu Ende ging. Ich wollte ihm helfen, doch er verwehrte mir jeden Versuch Hilfe zu holen. Es sei besser so und er sei froh wie sein Leben jetzt war. Er habe mit mir die schönste Zeit des Lebens verbracht, doch nun wäre es Zeit zu gehen. Er lag dort auf dem Boden und krepierte einfach so…ich ging auf und ab und wusste nicht was ich tun sollte – ich wurde bewusstlos und wachte erst im Krankenhaus wieder auf. Dort erhielt ich dann die Bestätigung: Lilly war tot. Ich will ihn für das Büßen lassen was er mir mit seinem ‚‘''ich sterbe für dich''‘ angetan hat! Jetzt weißt du es. Lilly wird so leiden – Ahahahahahahahahahaaaaa….wie ermüdend…“ Belukia war wie vom Donner gerührt – er bewegte keine Miene. Tsubakyun und Lilly Freunde? Tsubaki tat wieder so, als gehe ihm das alles gar nicht nah und aktivierte den Aufzug wieder. Belukia blieb auch im 43. Stock angekommen noch immer wie versteinert im Aufzug stehen. Mahiru, Tetsu, Misono, Hyu und Kuro kamen wieder aus dem Café heraus – nichts Auffälliges war der Bedienung aufgefallen. Sie erinnerte sich nur daher an Lilly, weil er so heiß aussah. Misono fürchtete, dass Lilly vor ihr gestript hatte – doch wagte es nicht zu fragen, „Wenn das nicht O-Nii-chan ist!“ Lawless stellte sich den fünf Freunden in den Weg. „Hey, ich will keinen Stress…wir sind heute nur als rechtschaffende Bürger hier…“ „Strauchelt der Gute und fällt der Gerechte, dann jubilieren die höllischen Mächte! Nicht wahr, O-Nii-chan?“ zitierte Lawless eine Szene aus Shakespeares Macbeth. „Lawless…bitte, lass uns vorbei. Lilly geht es nicht gut.“ „Nun, ich denke das interessiert mich nicht.“ „Du stehst mir im Weg, Drecksigel! Geh und verrecke an einer Überdosis Koffein!“ Licht kam um die Ecke und trat Lawless so fest, dass dieser quer durch die Luft flog. Lawless nahm Tiergestalt an: „Kiyuuuiiii! Mein Hintern!“ „Halt die Fresse, Dämon! Ach ja und STIRB!“ Mahiru ging dazwischen: „Hey, Licht! Was treibt dich hier her? Warum bist du bei so einem Wetter unterwegs?“ „Hä, was geht dich das an?“ „Du bist ganz nass geregnet – du wirst dich noch erkälten.“ „Werde ich nicht – ♦Weil ich ein Engel bin♦. Ha---aa---CHIIII!“ „Das coolste Engelchen überhaupt – Kyui!“ rief Lawless aus der Ferne. „Klappe!“ „Hast du keinen Schirm dabei?“ „Nein. Ich brauche keinen, ♦Weil ich ein Engel bin♦.“ „Das stimmt nicht! Der Schirm ging kaputt als er mich damit verdreschen wollte!“ offenbarte Lawless lachend. „Hör mal Licht, wir haben es wirklich eilig – du kannst uns gern begleiten, aber bitte haltet uns nicht auf.“ „Was ist denn passiert?“ „Misonos… Kumpel ist in Schwierigkeiten“ Log Mahiru, da er ahnte Licht würde Stress machen wenn er hörte, dass es um Lilly ging. (To be continued...) Kategorie:Temporäre Seiten Kategorie:Fan Fiction